


i could stare at you for hours at a time

by surena_13



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, set between 3.06 and 3.07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: Bobbie gets a lesson in self-control and Chrisjen gets what she wants, as usual.Really, it's just a PWP.





	i could stare at you for hours at a time

This wasn’t something she would ever get used to, kissing Chrisjen, her lips against her own, her tongue in Bobbie’s mouth. She would never not be surprised that a woman like her would choose to be with a Marine like herself, would want to kiss her and fuck her and occasionally fall asleep in her arms. Maybe it was just a being in space thing. Maybe she was just a distraction for Chrisjen until they got back to Earth or Luna or wherever the hell they were going.

 

Or maybe she just needed to stop overthinking this.

 

In one smooth move, Bobbie yanked the zipper of that damn racing suit down. She had no idea why Chrisjen was still traipsing around the Rocinante wearing it. Mao was locked into one the quarters. She had won that battle, no need to be wearing the skin of her enemy anymore, even if it did make her look sinfully good. And gave her easy access. Those saris had looked very complicated. The suit was just a zipper and then her hands were on Chrisjen’s bare skin, settling on the dip of her waist.

 

They hadn’t done this since before Io, unless she counted that angry ‘you’re an idiot, I’m glad you’re alive’ kiss. Chrisjen had been very careful to give her space and time to heal. But Bobbie had healed enough and she wanted her, without the threat of being blown up, infected by the protomolecule or seeing the whole system destroyed in a war. Bobbie needed to touch her, taste her and hold her close.

 

Chrisjen seemed to have something different in mind, catching Bobbie’s wrists before she could start working on getting her out of that damn suit. Bobbie frowned and looked down at her as her hands were very firmly placed at her sides and the older woman took a step back. The expression on her face would have been slightly scary if it weren’t for the flush on her cheeks and the fire in her eyes. Bobbie was getting the distinct feeling she was being punished for something.

 

“No. You only get to watch, see how that makes you feel.” It was definitely a punishment then. Chrisjen enraged rant about what Bobbie had done to her, making her watch as the hybrid chased her until the impact on ground of Io had knocked the feed out, was still vivid in her memory. Watching Chrisjen, not being allowed to touch, it was her personal form of torture. Though, if the way Chrisjen’s fingers were tracing the teeth of the zipper was anything to go by, that torture was going to involve something with a possibly naked deputy undersecretary. How bad could it be?

 

She leaned back against the bunks and did as she was ordered. She watched. She watched Chrisjen toe off her mag boots, her painted toenails looking woefully out of place against the cold steel of the deck. Bobbie watched as she slowly peeled the racing suit off her body, pulling her arms free from the tight fabric. She felt her mouth go dry. Chrisjen didn’t even look like she was trying to be sensual, but Bobbie felt her face grow warm nonetheless. Seeing all that impossibly soft skin, it never failed to turn her on.

 

She had been with beautiful women before. Her first girlfriend had been so pretty, she had left Bobbie speechless the first time she saw her, especially with that Mariner Valley twang that put Alex’s to shame. But none of those women had been like Chrisjen. Bobbie had already tried blaming it on her being an Earther or the considerable age difference. But that wasn’t it either. Chrisjen had something that had pulled Bobbie in like gravity and ending up in bed with her had seemed inescapable, looking back on it.

 

The racing suit was unceremoniously dropped on the deck. The hair tie that had kept Chrisjen’s hair in that tight bun all day was tossed on the table, the long black hair spilling freely around her shoulders. Chrisjen kept eye contact as she unhooked her bra and allowed it to slide down her arms and fall to the deck as well.

 

And then one the most powerful humans in the system stood in front of her, leaning against the table in their quarters, wearing just her panties, daring Bobbie with a single raised eyebrow to even move a muscle.

 

Bobbie was fairly certain that was going to be a challenge.

 

She tensed her thighs as Chrisjen ran her hands over hips and her waist, lightly scratching, judging from the pale lines she left behind on her own skin. Bobbie barely managed to suppress a shiver at the memory of Chrisjen doing that to her, the seemingly endless teasing, the push and pull, rather than the quick fucks Bobbie had gotten used to with a lack of time and privacy while being on a MCRN ship.

 

With a hum, Chrisjen’s long fingers cupped her breasts that Bobbie had become to rather obsessed with. She could swear she still saw the faint hickey she had left there a few days ago, before Io. She loved the way they felt in her hands, the way her nipples hardened against her tongue, the sounds Chrisjen made when she lavished them with attention. Bobbie practically ached to replace Chrisjen’s hands with her own, to roll the hard nipples between her own fingers, to kiss the slightly parted lips, the swallow the soft sounds the filled the air.

 

The deputy undersecretary of the UN brought a hand up with a wicked smile and wrapped her lips around two fingers, sucking them into her mouth, wetting them with her tongue. Bobbie barely managed to stop herself from grabbing Chrisjen and fucking her right there on that table. She clenched her jaw and curled her hands into fists, forcing herself not to move as Chrisjen moved those glistening fingers down until they disappeared underneath the deep purple fabric of her underwear.

 

Over the hum of the engines, Chrisjen’s gasp reached Bobbie’s ears and she could feel herself getting wet. Or wetter. Chrisjen’s little show had already turned her on beyond belief and it was only going to get worse. She didn’t know where to look, the dark eyes that were fully focused on Bobbie, the hand that was squeezing her breast, the fingers that were mostly hidden from view, but were clearly circling her clit, turning herself on more, preparing to fuck herself.

 

“If I have to watch, I’m going to need to see,” she said in an attempt to distract herself, even for a moment. Her voice had taken on a desperate and undoubtedly aroused tone. The last bit of fabric Chrisjen was wearing was rather annoyingly in the way. Deducing what she was doing to herself wasn’t difficult, but she wanted to see it all.

 

“You need to _shut the fuck up_ ,” Chrisjen shot back, echoing the words Bobbie had shouted at her a few days ago. Yikes. So, she was definitely still a little annoyed. Bobbie didn’t regret anything she had done that day and Chrisjen knew that. But that didn’t mean she was in a mood to forgive her for that yet. Clearly.

 

Making no move whatsoever to remove the last remaining article of clothing, Chrisjen continued touching herself, moaning softly, pinning Bobbie to the bunks with a sharp look. Bobbie’s mouth was dry, her palms were sweaty and the throbbing between her thighs was almost unbearable. She wondered if this was a turn on for the older woman, seeing her like this, needy, desperate for anything other than this.

 

Or maybe she was doing the same thing as Bobbie, imagining the marine’s fingers instead of her own touching her, her mouth on her throat, tongue running over her collarbones, lips wrapping around a nipple. Whispered dirty words of encouragement as she was fingered to the edge and then skillfully pushed over. Bobbie could practically taste the perspiration that has started to appear between Chrisjen’s breasts, feel the slickness on her fingers. She wanted to make her fall apart.

 

“Fuck,” Chrisjen moaned and Bobbie knew she had just slipped a finger - or maybe two – inside, undoubtedly curling them, hitting that sensitive spot. The tremble in her voice told her that was she was getting close. Bobbie licked her lips and wondered just how long she’d been breathing through her mouth if they were that dry. The display before her had so completely captivated her, she was barely aware of was she doing herself.

 

She wouldn’t ever forget this.

 

For the first time since she has started this whole ordeal, Chrisjen broke eye contact, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back, the elegant line of her jaw and throat looking utterly appealing. Bobbie nearly crossed the distance between them to fasten her lips to the delicate skin and cover those fingers with her own to help give her that final push, but that last shred of MCRN training made her hold back and wait.

 

Chrisjen’s movements became uncoordinated, her breathing ragged, the profanities that escaped from her mouth in a language that Bobbie didn’t speak. And then for a moment everything went quiet. Bobbie could only hear the beating of her own heart. Chrisjen’s hand slapping against the table to steady herself broke the silence, as the spasms of her orgasm overtook her body, her other hand still moving shakily between her legs.

 

Bobbie watched transfixed. She had made Chrisjen come plenty of times, but she had never seen it quite like this. Coming undone by her own hand, but the whole display had been for Bobbie.

 

When the tension left Chrisjen’s body, Bobbie quickly move towards her, that goddamn rule be damned, and wrapped an arm around her waist before she could slump forward. It never failed to surprise Bobbie just how small Chrisjen actually was when she always looked larger than life. She could easily wrap herself around the politician and hold her close as the last spasms and twitches moved through her limbs.

 

Running her fingers through the long hair, she grinned when she felt Chrisjen’s wet fingers settle on her upper arm. She had her fun. Now it was her turn.

 

She cupped Chrisjen’s cunt, slightly damp fabric warm against her fingertips. With just a little bit of added pressure, she had the older woman gasping and clinging to her shoulders, a whispered ‘fuck’ hanging in the air. Bobbie smirked and leaned down, her lips almost brushing against Chrisjen’s ear when she spoke. “You aren’t anywhere near done.”

 

“I thought marines were supposed to be good at following orders,” Chrisjen muttered against her collarbone before she looked up at Bobbie. She made no move to stop Bobbie. In fact, she could have sworn she actually spread her legs a little to give her more room. Bobbie just kept tracing the thin fabric, teasing her without really given either of them what they wanted.

 

“Hmm, you inspire me to break the rules. Unless you want to stop.” She stopped moving her fingers and Chrisjen narrowed her eyes. Bobbie flashed her what she hoped was an innocent-looking smile. She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

 

“Do you think it’s wise to fuck with the woman who can make you disappear in a hole so deep and so dark that not even the protomolecule can get there?”

 

“I think it’s wise to fuck that woman until she forgets her name.” Before Chrisjen had the chance to retort, probably something about being too cocky for her own good, Bobbie kissed her. She always was much easier to deal with when she was unable to talk. She liked her best like this, raised up on her toes, kissing Bobbie senseless, moving with her, ready for more. Though seeing her wrapped in silk and jewels, ready to tear the wealthiest man of the system a new one was a close second.

 

She moved her mouth from Chrisjen’s lips to her jaw and down to her throat, reveling in the way the smaller woman arched against her, moved her hips against Bobbie’s fingers, seeking more pressure. She seemed impatient. Good. Bobbie wasn’t in a mood to draw things out anyway. She knew what she wanted.

 

Slowly she sank to her knees, dragging her blunt nails over a hard nipple, her ribs, the soft curve of her stomach until they reached the lace resting on Chrisjen’s hips. Looking up at her, Bobbie smiled. Who’d have thought? A Martian marine on her knees in front of the woman who was just a step away from running Earth. Well, a marine turned traitor anyway. Her life had not gone as planned and about 80 percent of it was to blame on the woman who was dragging her thumb over Bobbie’s bottom lip.

 

She leaned in and placed open-mouthed kisses on Chrisjen’s stomach, sucking a mark into existence just above the waistband of her panties, before hooking her fingers into the offending garment and dragging it down Chrisjen’s legs. The undersecretary helpfully stepped out of them and Bobbie casually tossed them over her shoulder, more focused on paying attention to Chrisjen, running her hands up her calves and the back of her thighs, the skin smooth and warm against her palms.

 

“Do you still want me to just watch?” she asked innocently, knowing exactly how Chrisjen would react. The epic eye roll and Chrisjen’s fingers tightening on the edge of the table just made her grin.

 

“What I want is for you to put that mouth to better use, like licking my cunt.” Her attempt to sound authoritative failed rather spectacularly when her voice was so obviously laced with desire and her pupils had swallowed her irises.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Bobbie resisted the urge to salute her, just to annoy her a little bit more, and eased one of Chrisjen’s legs on her shoulder. She never could resist her when she started throwing words like ‘cunt’ around. Bobbie nipped at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh with her teeth, eliciting a soft hiss and an involuntary jerk of Chrisjen’s hips. With a bit more teasing, she could have her begging, if she had the patience for it today. But with the way Chrisjen’s show was still burned onto her retinas, all her patience for dragging this out for too long was gone.

 

The orgasm she had given herself had left her slick and ready. Bobbie could easily run her fingers through her folds, push a single digit into her. Chrisjen inhaled sharply and she took that as her cue to lean in and put her mouth on her sex, flickering her tongue against her clit. The familiar scent and taste overwhelmed her. She had wanted this from the moment Chrisjen had grabbed her tanktop and pulled her down for a kiss.

 

Chrisjen’s low moan filled the quarters, her fingers twisting in Bobbie’s hair. It only served as encouragement.

 

The grating of the deck pressed uncomfortably into her knees and Bobbie really hoped she’d get the chance to fuck Chrisjen in a proper bed someday. The bunks were cramped, the table was cold and uncomfortable and against the bulkheads really didn’t give too much room for creativity. She wanted to see what Chrisjen was capable of when they had complete freedom to move, and the lube Chrisjen had complained about not having. She had a feeling the woman still had a few tricks up her sleeve that Bobbie was unfamiliar with.

 

Until then, she’d make it work, getting desperate whimpers and expletives from Chrisjen with her tongue, nipping at sensitive spots with her teeth. She could feel her getting wetter, moving her hips closer to Bobbie’s mouth. She added a second finger, wrapping her lips around Chrisjen’s clit, sucking it into her mouth. It wasn’t going to take long. Bobbie could feel that she was already close. Chrisjen had taken the edge off, but no matter how skillful those fingers were, there was no replacing the feeling of a tongue seeking out all those places that made her moan, of someone fucking her the way she needed it.

 

“Faster.” Bobbie tightened her hold on Chrisjen’s thigh, feeling the muscles tremble against her palm. Who was she to ignore a direct order from her boss? She’d already done that once today. She increased her rhythm, fucking her Chrisjen harder, faster, focusing her tongue’s attention on her clit. Chrisjen started moving with her thrusts, her grip on Bobbie’s hair tightening even more, holding her in place. Just a little more, just a little and then - -

 

\- - Chrisjen’s back arched, heel pushing hard against Bobbie’s back, every muscle in her body tense for a heartbeat, two, three, when a strangled moan escaped from her throat. Bobbie wouldn’t ever tire of this, watching the most powerful woman in the system come apart because of her, feeling her cunt tighten around her fingers, her come on her tongue. It was intoxicating to watch her, to fuck her until she pulled on her hair, quietly telling Bobbie to stop.

 

She eased Chrisjen’s thigh off her shoulder, holding onto her hips to steady her. She looked a little weak in the knees, her legs shaking. Bobbie got up, pretty sure that the deck’s grating was permanently tattooed in her skin. She’d worry about that later. Right now, her attention was on the woman leaning heavily against the table, her skin flushed, sweat on her forehead, her breathing irregular. She looked a gorgeous mess.

 

“Fuck me,” Chrisjen groaned, raising a trembling hand to push the hair out of her face. She sounded a little dazed, enough to make Bobbie feel more than a little smug.

 

“I thought I just did.”

 

“I’m getting too old for this,” she mumbled more to herself than to Bobbie, who couldn’t help but chuckle anyway. She was old, for sure, but definitely not too old for this. She tilted Chrisjen’s head up and captured her lips in a slow kiss. “Remind me to return the favor when my legs work again.”

 

“I could just take care of it myself.” She wondered just how long Chrisjen would be able to keep her hands to herself. The woman could be incredibly patient when she was playing the long game, but when it was out of her control, she could fly off the handle. It’d be interesting to test her self-control some time. Chrisjen tilted her head, as if she were considering Bobbie’s offer. Bobbie instantly regretted saying it. She’d love to do it sometime, but now she needed Chrisjen to fuck her. She’d beg for it, if necessary. Not that she would admit that.

 

“Tempting, but maybe another time. I want to see if I can make you scream my name.” Chrisjen brushed her knuckles over a hard nipple, the fabric of the UNN top doing nothing to diminish Bobbie’s reaction, a shiver running through her body, settling between her thighs. Bobbie swallowed. Well, she would hate to disappoint her.

 


End file.
